Back to Sinnoh- a pearlshipping story
by TheDarkWolf01
Summary: Its been 3 years since ash has seen dawn how will she react when he's suddenly at her door, pearlshipping,one sided advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

Back To Sinnoh- A Pealshipping Story

This is my first FanFiction

It's been three years since ash has seen Dawn

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo or any of its characters

Chapter 1

Ages:

Ash: 17

Dawn: 17 (but younger than Ash)

May: 16

Brock: 20

Normal POV

After three years in Unova, a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder was walking to catch a ferry to Sinnoh while singing to himself

"I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause 

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon, to understand  
The power that's inside 

Pokè..."

Ash' POV

An announcement came over the speakers.

"Will all passengers heading to Sinnoh please board the ship, the boats about to leave!"

I quickly ran over to the boat and showed my ticket to the man who was checking them.

"Okay, your room is number 132, I hope you don't mind sharing."

"Nah, I'm fine with that. Thanks!"

I said thanks and ran to my room, but ended up running into a brown haired girl that was wearing a bandana and a red T-shirt.

"May, what are you doing here!" I asked sounding shocked and happy at the same time

"I'm going to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace cup" She replied

"I'm going to Sinnoh too!" came a voice in the distance

Me and May turned around and saw Brock coming towards us. He then stopped and started flirting with a random woman who came out of the room near us.

"He never changes, does he?" may asked sweat dropping

"Nope, he doesn't" I replied laughing while watching Brock being pulled away by crogunk.

"Hey, what rooms are you two in?" Brock asked as soon as he got over crogunk's poison jab attack.

We told him our room numbers and Brock pointed out that he's my roommate.

Dawns POV

I went outside and I saw _him_ sitting underneath a tree.

Ash called me to sit next to him.

"Dawn," he began

"Yes"

"Ever since I left I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you!"

"I love you too ash" I said before he pulled me into a kiss.

Suddenly ash and the tree were gone and I was lying in bed with piplup jumping on me trying to wake me up

"Pip piplup pip! (Get up I'm Hungry)" the penguin Pokémon exclaimed

"Okay, okay I'm up" I said as I got out of bed and fed him.

"_Ash, why did you leave me?" _I thought to myself while piplup was eating

Piplup could see that something was wrong with his trainer

"Piplup pip piplup piplup pip pip? (Dawn, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?)" Piplup asked

"I just miss him" I replied

Piplup instantly knew who I was talking about and patted my back sympathetically.

"Bun, Buneary! (I Miss Pikachu as well)" Buneary said as she came over to my side.

Ash' POV

I couldn't sleep that night. Memories of Sinnoh were flooding my mind along with pictures of Dawn.

"_Wait, why is Dawn in my mind?"_ I asked myself quietly

Brock woke up and saw something wrong with me

"Hey ash what's wrong?" he asked

"Oh, nothing" I replied not very convincingly

"Ash, what do you think of dawn" Brock asked curiously

"What do you mean?" I replied confused

"What do you feel when you see her?" he asked

"I feel like my heart is going to explode and when she talks to me, it feels like my cheeks are on fire" I explained

"Ah, just as I thought, I now know what's wrong with you" he exclaimed

"What?" I asked

"You're Lovesick!" he predicted

I felt my cheeks warm up

"No it's not that, not it at all!" I shouted out while waving my arms around

Brock stared at me with that I-don't-believe-you look while Pikachu was rolling around in laughter.

"Pikachu, I'm sure that Buneary will be very pleased to see you as well" I said and that shut Pikachu up.

This is my first FanFiction so I hope you liked it

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to Sinnoh- A Pealshipping story**

**Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did, ash and dawn would be together

**Ash' POV**

I was in Sinnoh about to knock on her door when suddenly a beam of orange light appeared and struck the house

I looked up and saw Dialga and Palkia fighting above Twinleaf Town. I quickly ran inside the house and saw Dawn and Johanna lying on the ground dead I quickly ran over to dawn and started crying over her body.

I suddenly let out a cry and sat up in bed to realise it was all just a nightmare.

I looked over at Brock's bed to see he was missing. When I walked out the door I ran into another familiar face.

"Ash?" she said

"Hey Cynthia, long time no see!" I said to the ice cream loving champion of Sinnoh

"How are you?" she asked

"I'm fine. Have you seen Brock anywhere?" I asked

"Yeah, he was flirting with nurse joy"

"Okay, thanks, see ya"

"Bye".

I went downstairs just in time to see crogunk pulling Brock away. May was also there laughing.

We went to get some breakfast and then I asked when we will get to Sinnoh

"We get there round about five o'clock" Brock replied

"I'm going to make a video call" I told them

I then went to the phones and called Prof. Oak.

"Oh, hi ash" he said "what can I do for you?"

"Is Charizard there?" I asked

"Yeah he arrived last night"

"Could you send him over please?"

"Sure, here you go"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

I then called Johanna

"Hi ash" Johanna said picking up the phone

"Hi Johanna" I replied

"What can I help you with?"

"Well I'm coming back to Sinnoh and I'm coming to see you and dawn"

"Dawn will be very pleased when I tell her" Johanna said happily

"Please don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise!" I said quickly

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

There was an announcement saying that the ship was arriving in Sinnoh. I picked up my bag and went to find May and Brock. I told them that I was leaving as soon as I got off the ship and said goodbye.

When I got off the ship I called out Charizard and got on his back. An hour later we were in twinleaf town outside Dawn's house.

"Charizard, Return." I said as Charizard went back into his pokeball.

I ran up to the door and just stood there for a few minutes, nervous about seeing dawn again. I looked up at the sky and saw Ho-Oh flying above me.

"I can do this" I said as I knocked on the door.

(When Ash was riding Charizard)

Dawn's POV

"_I wish he was here" _I thought to myself _"Why didn't I go with him to Kanto?"_

I collapsed on my bed with my eyes full of tears and my head full of pictures of ash.

Flashback

_It was the night we shared our only hug. It felt like I was going to explode due to happiness. I was so close to telling him my feelings but Brock called him onto the boat. We then shared our last high five before Ash went onto the boat to leave Sinnoh. I did nothing that night but cry. I loved him ever since I rescued his Pikachu from team rocket I just never had the guts to tell him but now he was gone._

Flashback end

Suddenly there was a knock at the door so I went to answer it.

"ASH!"

Will ash and dawn confess their love for each other?

Tune in next time to find out!

Please R&R

TheDarkWolf01 over and out


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Sinnoh- a Pealshipping story**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokémon

Sorry for not updating, I've had a very serious case of writer's block

Normal POV

"ASH!" Dawn shouted as she tackled him to the ground

They lay there on the ground for a few seconds before realising the positions they were in. She got off him blushing furiously. Johanna, who watched all of this, was laughing about the thought that her little girl had finally found someone she liked.

"Why aren't you in Kanto" Dawn asked the blush finally leaving her cheeks.

"Well, mainly because I heard Misty was staying at my house and all she ever does is flirts with me. It's really annoying." Ash replied

"Oh..." Dawn muttered thinking that Ash might like Misty back "anyway, how did you get here so fast? The boat only got in an hour ago."

"I had help from an old friend." He said calling out Charizard.

"_How romantic!"_

"Where's Pikachu?" she asked just before Pikachu jumped onto her from behind

Dawn screamed, Ash and Pikachu just laughed at her reaction

Dawn ended up shouting at him and Pikachu just before an Empolion came out of its pokeball.

"Empolion!" it shouted as it went to hug Ash, knocking him over again

Ash and dawn both laughed as Empolion got of him.

May, who followed Ash to Twinleaf town, was not laughing. In fact, she was jealous of how close they were.

"_I can see they have feelings for each other but I must not let them confess them!" _she thought to herself as they went into the house

Team Rocket were also spying on them "so the twerp and the twerpette like each other then" James exclaimed

"Dis has given me an idea to snag Pikachu" Meowth explained his plan to James while Jesse was just squealing in delight about the love in the air.

**Dawn's POV**

I couldn't believe it, the boy I love had come to visit _me_, of all the places he could of went he came to _me. _He just sat there, not realising I was staring at him I was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened the door and there were three people standing at there.

"who are you?" I asked them politely

"Listen, is that a lover's voice I hear

The signs shriek to me loud and clear

In your heart

On your Face

In your eyes

Bringing lovers together at a breakneck pace

Destroying fear putting confessions in its place

A rose by any other name just as sweet

When everyone's together our work is complete

Jesselina

Jameson

Meo-I mean George that's a name

Putting the lovebirds in their place

We're team matchmakers

And we're in your face"

"Give up Team Rocket," ash said calmly, "we know it's you!"

Team rocket were shocked at ash' response, wondering how he could see through their disguises.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt"

Pikachu shot out a huge lightning bolt at Team Rocket and sent them flying through the air.

"We're blasting off again"

"Wopoffet"

There was a dinging noise as Team Rocket sailed out of sight

"_How did they realise I had feelings for ash? Is it that obvious?" _I asked myself

I turned around and found myself staring into Ash' eyes. We started absentmindedly leaning into each other but another knock at the door which made us go back to our original places. I cursed under my voice as I went to answer the door.

Who's at the door?

Tune in next time to find out!

Please R&R if you want anything added


End file.
